Most new homes today are wired for electricity, telephone, and cable television. Homebuyers are also asking that their homes be wired for computer networks, media systems, speaker systems, intercoms, voice over internet protocol (VOIP), alarm systems, and a host of other data, voice, and other media systems. New home builders often are not familiar with all of the equipment and wiring that may be necessary for the systems desired by their customers.
Accordingly, the home builders may contract with one or more subcontractors to install each of the systems desired by the homebuyer. In that case, unless the subcontractor coordinates with the home builder and any other subcontractors, the wiring and equipment installed to support one system may be insufficient to support another system, may be duplicative, and/or may be incompatible with other systems installed in the home. Even if the systems installed in the home are functionally compatible with one another, the systems may not be as easily integrated with one another as if they had been installed as part of a comprehensive system. For example, different styles or brands of equipment may be used, or the equipment may be installed at different locations in the home.
Another problem with existing data and telecommunication system installations is that, once installed, it may not be readily apparent to the homebuyer and/or to service provider technicians how to use the systems. This difficulty in understanding how the system is organized may result in incorrect equipment hookups, wasted time, and frustration on the part of the homebuyer and technicians.